


Hermaphroditus

by Lisacat



Category: TwoSet, Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dual Personality, M/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:22:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25440838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisacat/pseuds/Lisacat
Summary: Hermaphroditus，赫馬佛洛狄忒斯，雌雄同體的希臘神。IG的700追Edwina點文。
Relationships: BE - Relationship, Brett Yang/Eddy Chen, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

他注意她很久了，起初，不過是在一整排的琴房裡，聽見了其中一間傳出的琴音很熟悉，他好奇地探頭看看是誰和Eddy有著類似的喜好和詮釋，這一眼，讓他從門上的小窗看見了那個女孩。

女孩背對著門口，有些凌亂的白金色長直髮在美麗的蜜色肩胛骨上隨著西貝流士的音符律動，細肩帶白洋裝跟著她搖擺的身軀起伏，沒有樂團或鋼琴伴奏的西貝流士小提琴協奏曲顯得格外孤單，連帶地，讓他覺得女孩寂寞。

他來不及聽完整首曲子，就被同學催促的訊息拉走了，當他結束室內樂的排練再回到那間琴房外，裡頭已經空無一人。

他推開那扇門，走進無人的琴房，嘗試著捕捉任何一點女孩留下的痕跡，然後他看見平台鋼琴上落下的鉛筆，他沉默地拾起，放進了自己的筆袋中帶走。

之後，他又在同一個琴房看到了幾次女孩，她似乎特別喜愛西貝流士，或者是正在練習這首小提琴協奏曲，每一次看見她，她都在拉這位芬蘭作曲家的作品。

每一次，都能從她的身影看見女孩好像孤身佇立在大雪中的無助模樣，她不穩定的泛音和微微弓起的背，都吸引著他，想再更了解她一些，想更加認識她。

他總是錯過，錯過了進門的時機，錯過了女孩本人。

他開始在琴房的走廊徘徊，試圖製造偶遇的可能，Eddy不只一次問他為什麼不趕快選一間琴房練習，而在走廊上來回張望。

他沒有告訴他，他下意識地想將女孩作為他一個人的秘密，他也無法開口，他不知道要如何告訴自己最好的朋友，說自己會窺視一個根本不認識的女孩，說自己的背包裡有一個小袋子，裝著女孩落下的鉛筆、松香、橡皮擦，甚至還有一根金髮。

女孩消失了好一陣子，長達數個月的時間裡，他如同遊魂一般，在那道長廊上徘徊，他找不到女孩，在他們的系上也完全沒有女孩的蹤跡，他甚至懷疑過這一切只是他的想像，但當他看著收藏品，又覺得或許女孩只是正好不是讀表演音樂學系的，所以他才會找不到她。

在那段日子裡，他還是好好地為正巧受傷的死黨投以擔心和協助，但他在Eddy身旁神遊的次數一多，敏感的Eddy開始拒絕他的探視了。

「你沒有義務要陪著我，去練你的琴吧。」

他被那雙眼裡的落寞嚇了一跳，想極力辯白，又不知該從何說起，在猶豫的時候，轉了個方向的輪椅，努力轉動輪子的手腕，還有那因為只能單手使力而彎著的背，一瞬間和女孩重疊了。

他還是沒有留下Eddy，但他開始被他和她折磨。

原本睡眠品質就不太好的他，失眠的問題愈來愈嚴重了，其實也不全然是失眠，而是他害怕入眠。

那天Eddy離開後，他就開始做夢，夜裡夢見女孩的臉上有著那雙落寞的眼，打瞌睡時夢見女孩弓著背坐在輪椅上，他甚至在上課時彈起身子，只因為他夢裡的女孩頂著Eddy的臉和他說再見。

他在夢中可能叫了幾次Eddy的名字，最終被認為他們吵架了的媽媽趕去了Eddy家，媽媽和Eddy的媽媽說好了，她們去黃金海岸玩個兩天一夜，獨留他們倆在家，沒有和好前不准他離開。

他和輪椅上的好友大眼瞪小眼了一陣子，然後先敗陣下來，他推著輪椅到客廳去，自己坐在沙發上和Eddy面對面，「對不起」，他不知道為什麼要道歉，但總覺得該說一句對不起。

「為什麼？」

好友眼裡的問號和受傷再一次和他記憶中的金髮女孩重合，他慌亂地給了自己狠狠的一巴掌。

「Brett！你在做什麼？！」

嚇到了的Eddy一邊叫著，一邊用沒有受傷的那隻手揉著他發紅微腫的臉頰，他想逃，現在連那隻手都讓他想起有著健康膚色的白洋裝少女，他尷尬地挪動，移到Eddy碰不到的角落。

「Brett……」

他看到多年好友眼眶泛紅叫著他的名字時，徹底敗陣下來，他沒有辦法看著對方難過的模樣，他喜歡他總是笑得露出不整齊的牙，雙眼彎彎像新月那般柔和，在他的那句對不起裡，除了對擅自將Eddy和女孩連結在一起而道歉之外，也是因為覺得自己背叛了他。

他沒有告訴過Eddy，自從他在中學畢業舞會上喝多了，抱著這個被他拖去玩的拘謹少年又舔又咬後，他有時也會覺得自己是否喜歡他，那種想將對方佔為己有的喜歡。

在長長的沉默裡，響起了刺耳的金屬摩擦聲。

Eddy正在轉動他的輪椅，往房間的方向去。

他起身抓住輪椅的手把，一邊將小聲叫著「走開」的好友推向房間，一邊坦承自己一直不願意讓他知道的秘密。

「對不起，我沒有想要讓你難過的意思，是我自己的問題……，我……前陣子我不是常常在看那個琴房裡有沒有人嗎？我遇到一個女孩，她每次都用那個琴房，她和你一樣喜歡西貝流士小提琴協奏曲，她總是在練習這一首曲子，但最近我找不到她了……」

他扶著安靜下來的Eddy移到床邊坐下，垂著眼將金髮女孩的事告訴好友，在他確認Eddy坐穩了，打算過去書桌前坐著的時候，卻發現自己的脖子仍然被對方勾著不放。

「Eddy？」

「我就是她。」

他還沒有反應過來，Eddy在他耳邊說話，但那細細小小的聲音好像從房門之外傳來一樣。

他沒有弄懂。

「我說，我就是那個消失的西貝流士女孩。」

他維持著彎腰被Eddy摟住脖子的姿勢不說話，他還是不明白自己聽到什麼。

「Brett……幫我打開衣櫃下面的抽屜好嗎？」

Eddy放開了他，他怔怔地聽從好友的要求打開抽屜，裡頭熟悉的小洋裝和白金色的髮絲異常扎眼，他捧起那套裝扮用品看著Eddy，說不出話。

他像是被蠱惑了一樣，開始為毫不反抗的Eddy脫下上衣和褲子，套上了洋裝、戴上了假髮，他看著他在意的女孩出現在他面前，在Eddy的房裡，在Eddy的床邊。

然後難堪地硬了。

她拉著他的手，摸著他修剪適當的甲面，用尖尖的嗓子柔柔地訴說。

「這是Edwina，最喜歡Eddy的人，但Eddy喜歡的不是Edwina，而是一個自信幽默、桀驁不羈，和他總是在一起的學長。」

他已經分不清這是夢境還是現實，當他回神，他已經壓著Edwina親吻了。


	2. Chapter 2

他想著，啊，Brett也喜歡我，他現在正在吻我。

同時卻被Edwina反駁著，不，Eddy，他喜歡的是我，他吻的是Edwina。

他認同Edwina的話，但依然沉醉在Brett極富侵略性的吻裡頭，他閉起雙眼，聽那個他再熟悉不過的人發出陌生喘息，順從地張開雙唇，任由Brett攻佔城池，在他的舌入侵時，怯怯地舔，模仿著他最喜歡的學長輕輕含吮。

他想起第一次成為Edwina的那天。

他其實不知道自己對Brett的感情究竟該如何歸類，他喜歡和他一起玩、一起打電動，在練習合奏時看著他的表情和動作，聽Brett說著初戀女友的事，也能和其他男孩子一樣隨便說個兩句調侃的話。

他以為他們會是一輩子的好友、家人，直到Brett中學畢業那天。

剛和女友分手沒多久的Brett沒有了舞伴，好說歹說、軟磨硬泡地讓他答應了邀約，他怕約他的這個校園名人丟臉，特地拜託姐姐幫忙他治裝打扮，他還能清楚記起姐姐揶揄的口吻，以及再三確認自己沒有被欺負的模樣。

他挑了件淺灰色的三角褲，刮過鬍子之後，在浴室中照著姐姐教的順序，為前一晚用除毛貼片處理過的雙腿塗抹乳液，穿上姐姐幫他買來的背心式內衣和細肩帶白紗洋裝，對著鏡子戴好柔順的亞麻色假髮，才躲進姐姐房裡，讓姐姐為他化上薄薄的妝。

他穿上自己原本的黑色針織外套和白色的帆布鞋，等待Brett來接他，畢竟這是擔任舞會男伴的人該遵守的傳統。

姐姐大概比他自己早發現了吧，她在Brett敲門時緊緊抱了他，她說，「無論如何，只要你覺得快樂就好」，當時他只覺得不過就是個畢業舞會，能有多不開心呢？

Brett當時的表情令他難忘。

他開門挽著當晚男伴的手臂時，那個移不開的目光讓他緊張得心臟都快跳了出來，但Brett湊近他的耳朵說一句「你這樣很美」，反而讓他鎮定下來了。

下意識地為了讓Brett持續覺得自己美，他努力讓自己的動作和聲音都和平常看到的女孩子們一樣，在舞會昏暗的燈光下，Brett一直摟著他，他們在舞池踩著彼此的腳，叫著笑著回到池邊，Brett擋掉了所有好奇的人端來的酒杯，一杯又一杯地為他喝掉，嘴裡不忘罵著「你們這些渾蛋，他才16歲，別拿酒給他」，然後自己醉醺醺地埋在他肩膀上堆積的長髮中。

他有點擔心Brett，推了推頸窩那個醉眼迷濛的好友，在震耳欲聾的電子樂裡，提高音量問他要不要去吹吹風比較舒服。

Brett聽見後勾著他的腰就要往外走，他仔細地幫Brett拿好手機、錢包，然後才小心地撐著人走出舞會會場，他對Brett的學校實在不怎麼熟悉，只在園遊會之類的活動裡來過幾次，因此他帶著Brett亂走，直到找到一張樹下的長椅，才讓這個安靜的醉漢坐下來散散酒氣。

「Bro，你還好嗎？我說不定比你會喝，你不用幫我擋酒啊，你看你都走不了直線……」

他忘了自己正在扮演這位畢業生的女伴，才用自己原本的聲音念了幾句，就被Brett一手掐住了臉頰，整個嘴像隻小魚那樣嘟起，說不了話。

「Eddy？你好吵！」

Brett罵了一句好吵，然後便咬住他被迫嘟起的唇，好像在阻止他繼續嘮叨。

他一動也不動地呆滯在那，任由Brett從啃咬轉為親吻，在他因為胸口的麻癢觸感而哼出聲時，他才緊張地將含著他的乳頭的人推開，拉起不知何時被扯下的內衣和洋裝肩帶，整理被揉得毛躁打結的假髮。

他想不起來他們後來是怎麼到校門口等姐姐來載他們的了，他那晚所有的記憶都停在Brett被他推開後，無辜地看著他說「你穿洋裝好美，我想抱你」的那個表情中，以及在他的裙子裡按著大腿的那隻手。

從那天起，他夢遺的對象總是同樣的一個人，他每天都在卸下好友的身份之後，偷偷躲在房裡成為女孩，他上網買了新的假髮和另一件白洋裝，替代那頂已經梳不開的亞麻色假髮，和捨不得洗去Brett留下味道的洋裝，他看著鏡子裡的自己，開始叫她Edwina。

每當他對媽媽的要求感到壓迫，或是數天沒有那個大學新鮮人的消息時，只有Edwina能夠安慰他，姐姐待在英國的時間比在家還長，只剩Edwina全然理解，只有她，在Brett不在身邊時陪伴著他。

他對Edwina的存在感到困惑卻又覺得安心。

他想知道，Brett是否和當時一樣，覺得Edwina美麗，並且想抱她，或者只是因為那個人是他。

於是他進入Brett讀的大學後，就開始以Edwina的身份在琴房練琴，等待有天再次被Brett注意到。

但怎麼被注意到了還會感覺到痛？

他將痛楚歸咎於受傷的手腳，但沒傷到的胸口更疼，Brett埋首在他的胸腹之間，往上推的裙擺擠在他的面前，他看不見Brett的臉。

他聽見Edwina柔聲對著Brett說話。

「Brett，你喜歡我嗎？」


	3. Chapter 3

他從來沒有這麼失控過，即便是喝醉了也不曾對女孩子做出接吻以外的行為。

在他聽見Edwina問的問題，坐起來打算回答時，從她身上看到了自己留下的痕跡，胸口和腹部上都是吻痕，留在上頭的唾液還隱約反光。

她被親得又紅又腫的唇，以及四角褲裡無法忽視的突起，讓他覺得一切都荒謬得像場電影，而他是那個被電影導演營造出的氛圍拉進劇情的觀眾。

沉默蔓延在他們之間，他無法立刻回答問題，她問的是喜歡Eddy還是Edwina？或者其實兩者沒有分別？

Edwina沒給他含糊矇混的空間，她又問了一次，用如夢似幻的尖細嗓音對他說著。

「Brett，你喜歡Edwina嗎？」

他喜歡她嗎？

他不知道。

一開始，他是因為那首和Eddy的詮釋相似又不盡相同的西貝流士而注意到她的，他一直都很喜歡Eddy對這首協奏曲的解讀，像走在大雪紛飛的土地上掙扎、寂寥；而他聽見Edwina的演奏，則更像是在掙扎後拋開糾結獨自飛翔在雪花之間。

他兩種詮釋都喜歡。

至於Edwina和Eddy……他說不出更喜歡誰。

他在他的那些夢裡，看到的總是兩人的混合體，掛著Eddy表情的金髮女孩，以及穿著洋裝的男孩。

他迷戀Edwina自信驕傲的模樣，演奏到激昂處隨之搖曳的長髮，白洋裝下帶著光澤的蜂蜜色肌膚，如蝴蝶般飛舞到他眼眸中的肩胛骨；他也經常盯著被他隨口說的中提琴笑話逗樂的Eddy，他那一口不整齊卻可愛的牙，笑起來特別明顯的卧蠶，因為一些小事而憂鬱一天的脆弱神情，總讓他想護著他。

「我喜歡Edwina，也喜歡Eddy。」

Edwina躺在床上露出了一副我就知道的表情，但還是伸出手將他拉了下去，他順勢覆在她身上，急切地想繼續剛才的吻和碰觸，他想要她，無論她是誰。

女孩咯咯笑出聲，手插在他的髮間輕輕揪著，她就像在他胸口啄食小蟲的鳥兒，主動而大膽地啄著他的眉眼口鼻，軟軟的舌舔著他的耳，噴在他耳邊的哼哼聲性感誘人。

他曲起膝蓋蹭了蹭女孩和洋裝不搭嘎的四角褲，埋在她的胸口在胸上的痣啜了一口，他捲起舌彈勾著早已立起的小小乳頭，同時揉著另一邊，用演奏西小協第一樂章的那種顫音的方式，由緩慢到激動，再以指甲掐起，聽她叫出聲來。

他想弄壞她，看她臉上掛著淚，和受傷後知道自己至少半年不能練琴的Eddy一樣，流下淚水，讓他來為她拭淚。

他將那條礙眼的四角褲扯掉，使力揉著她的屁股，他或許從很早之前就覬覦Eddy的翹臀了，他憶起從前玩笑式地搧過的那個觸感，感覺困在卡其褲裡的陰莖更緊繃了。

他將Edwina翻過去趴著，湊上去吻那渾圓飽滿的臀肉，吸住一口然後啪啾一聲放開，濕亮的唾液在她香甜的蜜桃上閃耀，吸引他在這只多汁的桃子上咬一口，留下貝殼形狀的齒痕，他不斷地吃著這副翹臀，卻刻意避開了深藏在溝壑中的小花，兩瓣色澤比手臂淺一個色階的臀肉上，滿是他留下的吻痕與牙印，金髮隨著他的啃囓顫動，發著抖的肩膀和手臂繃起的肌肉對比地刺激他的慾望，愈咬愈重的動作，讓他的女孩開始縮緊臀大肌，結實的臀讓他愛不釋手，吻遍了還不夠，手也在上頭摩挲。

他強迫自己暫時離開那過於誘人的完美臀肉，急切粗魯地解開褲頭鈕扣和拉鍊，甩開了他的卡其褲後，撐得高高的內褲頂端已經濕了一小塊，可以看出蘑菇蕈蓋的形狀，他拉著Edwina的金髮要她轉過來看清楚待會將帶給她快樂的東西，這一扯，原本就顫顫巍巍的假髮就掉了下來。

「不……」

假髮一掉下去，Eddy便將臉埋進被子裡喊著不，整個身子縮了起來，像團無助的幼犬瑟瑟發抖。

「Eddy，沒事的，沒事，你看著我。」

Eddy的反應讓他冷靜了一點，他爬上Eddy的雙人床，不容拒絕地摟住他，不讓他獨自感到害怕。

他扳過Eddy的臉，試著吻他，但胸前推拒的那隻手令他無法如願，他只得用臉頰貼著Eddy的臉，耐心地詢問。

「你想繼續下去嗎？」

被他抱著的人遲疑地搖頭又點頭，他只好再換個問題。

「不喜歡我對你做這些事嗎？」

這次Eddy倒是一點猶豫也沒有地搖頭，他想了一下他無比了解的這個人會想些什麼事情，再一次拋出他的問句。

「你……只敢用Edwina的身份做這些事，對嗎？」

年輕的男人發出一聲嗚咽，像在自言自語，他說，他害怕，怕這一步跨出去後，會失去了他不能失去的朋友，他無法破壞他生命中最好的關係。

「可是你愛我。」

他平鋪直敘地說出這個事實，不給Eddy閃躲的機會，逼他和自己對視。

「即便你用Edwina的模樣愛我，那也是你，我想要你，我喜歡你，我不知道我愛不愛你，但你摸摸，我的心跳加快是因為你，你碰看看，我這裡這麼硬也是因為你，Eddy也好，Edwina也行，那都是你。而且你也想要我，你也早就硬了。」

他將Eddy的手按在自己的心口，又往下讓他握住自己仍然精神奕奕的性器，直白地告訴他，他有多麼渴望擁有他，無論他是什麼姿態。

同時，另一手抓住Eddy毫無遮蔽物的慾望，上下撫動，要他回答他的問題。

「你愛我，對嗎？」


	4. Chapter 4

他吃力地抬起受傷的那隻手臂，為自己遮去眼前的灼灼目光，他無路可逃，也抽身不了，只能像隻鴕鳥一頭鑽進沙中，迴避Brett肯定語氣的問句。

他是想要Brett多碰碰自己沒錯，但也不願意失去這個朋友，他太貪心並且怯懦，只肯將自己藏匿在Edwina背後，才有勇氣和這個人談論感情。

「Brett……讓我……讓我戴上假髮……」

他好不容易開口，乞求男人鬆開禁錮，讓他可以再將無法處理的問題拋給Edwina，從現實的情感關係上逃開。

Brett默不作聲地放開被他連同陰莖裹著的手，和握住的弱點，為他戴好假髮，順了順毛躁的髮絲，在他打算任由Edwina掌管一切的瞬間，吻了上來，在他仍是Eddy的時候。

「哈嗯……Brett……」

他不由自主地喘氣，腦海中頓時湧現許多他們曾經有過的肢體接觸，唇邊溢出的呻吟聲令他自己感到陌生，那個略微低沉從喉頭擦著溢出的嗓音，和Edwina的截然不同。

他卡在慾望之間沉浮，徬徨無措，一雙大眼在手臂下眨個不停，只能透過臂彎的縫隙盯著Brett長長的睫毛、眼角眉尾的痣看，發現年長一歲的死黨在吻他時原來會擰起眉。

似乎是察覺到他的意識游離不安，Brett將他推著翻身側臥背對著自己，避免壓到他帶傷的手腳，然後才吻著那頭金髮，從背後再次抱住她。

「嘿，Edwina，要和我做嗎？」

她瞇著眼笑了，她擁抱心中那個懦弱的男孩，替他高興著這一切，只要他如願以償，那她也就感到快樂。

「Brett，他愛你喲，從你在畢業舞會給的那個吻之前就愛你了，他只是不會處理這樣的感情而已，很可愛吧，我最喜歡這樣笨拙的他了。」

她妖嬈地擺動屁股，上下磨蹭著男人又硬又燙的陰莖，召喚Brett的性欲再次燃起，身後烙著她臀間的火熱硬物囂張跋扈地跳動了一下，打在她臀上又彈起，她咬住自己的洋裝裙擺一角，轉頭拋了一個眼神給Brett，手指繞著自己的長髮，口齒不清地要求對方。

「來做吧，這可是第一次喔，Eddy連女孩子的身體都沒有看過呢。」

她的臀立刻就被那雙總是拿著小提琴的手抓住了，Brett使勁地揉著她的臀，那根肉紅色的棒子在充滿彈性的臀縫中不疾不徐地磨著，充滿餘裕。

「你以前已經做過了對吧？」

Edwina半嫌棄地問著顯然有過經驗的男人，撇著飽滿漂亮的唇，抬手掐了一下Brett的腰肉。

「和這樣神秘美麗的女裝男子做是第一次喔。」

她聽著Brett那狡猾的答案，又掐著他肉肉的腰轉了一下，聽到Brett吃痛地哼了一聲才放手，她大膽地往後握住那根磨得濕滑的凶器，往自己的菊穴而去。

她阻止了Brett為她脫下洋裝的動作，口中啣著裙擺不停扭動身子，即便Brett哄著她說要先擴張以免受傷，她也任性地不願等待，調整了姿勢努力將臀撅起，硬是將鈍圓的頭壓入了自己臀瓣中的小口。

「啊、啊！Brett……我……嘶哈……」

她疼，如果是那個總是要先思考下一步怎麼走的Eddy，肯定不會像她現在這樣狼狽，第一次做愛竟然只感覺到下體傳來的一絲撕裂痛楚，更別說什麼極樂與幸福了，這些她全都還沒看見。

Brett在她的肩膀上舔著，滑動的舌讓她癢得從痛感中抽離，被白皙手掌抓住套弄的陰莖也興奮地搖擺，那短短的指甲在她圓滑的龜頭上搔刮著，她不知不覺放鬆了因為疼痛而咬得死緊的穴口，Brett試探地緩緩深入，再慢慢退出，如同西小協的慢板第二樂章，不安於現狀地嘗試著。

在Brett的伺候下，她終於感受到一點性愛帶來的韻味了，她開始隨著Brett的進出而動作，她自傲的腰臀就像是跳舞那般搖動，整個人像蒙紗的浪花，自由無拘地恣意拍擊岩岸，口中奔放的呻吟與叫喊如同劃開白空雪花的隼，尖銳地刺進心口。

她迅速有力地迎向男人每一次的插入，不知究竟是誰在幹誰，喘氣聲亮得無比喧囂，如同用聲音在那人的耳中刻下姓名一般，不叫他遺忘。

她不是個浪漫的女人，除了隨心所欲之外沒有別的行事風格，如果這一切是Eddy想要的，那她什麼都能為他取來，她一面讓Brett喊著「Edwina妳好緊」，一面拍拍她心中那個愛昏了頭的男孩，他快樂就好，她這麼想著。

與Brett有關的一切都是Eddy在意的，而Eddy在意的那一切都是她存在的理由，也許在他心安以後，她短暫的存在終將不復存在，但她願意，她留下的吉光片羽若能支撐著他勇敢一點，那便足夠。

她纏著Brett的手從洋裝單薄的布料底下穿過，忘情地推起小丘再撫平胸膛，追逐他的手指一同玩弄著胸口立起的小小寶石，兩人太過契合的下體像量身訂做的抽屜櫃，盛裝了滿滿一抽屜的曖昧開開闔闔。

她在感受到Brett愈發沉重的呼吸聲和變得更加粗大的莖柱時，鎖上了這只抽屜，她夾緊了被搗得綿軟綻放的紅花，纏著男人的性器不讓他再整根退出。

然後甩下了那頭金髮。

她推著驚懼惶恐的Eddy回來，讓他得到由Brett給出的，令人渾身顫抖不已的高潮，她要他別再糾結那些萬一失去好友怎麼辦的問題，讓Eddy在這場性事的第三樂章中，被一串比他的西小協準確許多的快速音群擊潰，Brett每一下的進入，都是最完美的運弓，次次抵著前列腺的位置，性高潮以輪旋曲式的姿態捲著他，無法抽身。

「B、Brett！我愛你！」

他在兩人默契無間同步射精時，喊出藏了許久的那三個字，再也無法掩藏的心意，和著不停流下的淚水攤在兩人汗涔涔的肉體之間，在日光燈照明下映射在Brett的眼底。


	5. Chapter 5

射精後的空白在蔓延，他不想讓Eddy因為他的沉默而胡思亂想，於是他依舊埋在對方的身體深處，捧著那張糊滿淚水說不上誘人的臉蛋，讓他面向自己，然後一口一口地飲下那酸澀的眼淚。

他隨意按摩著Eddy剛才被壓住的手腳，在淚水漸漸歇止時開口，用他最低沉且溫柔的語調，那個每當他這樣說話，正被他抱著的好友便會出神注視著他的嗓音。

「嗯，我知道，我也愛你。」

傳到他胸口的小小震動讓他知道Eddy正在說話，只是聲音小得無人能夠聽見，他努力傾聽才終於聽出對方說了什麼。

「你剛剛明明就只是說喜歡……」

他抓抓自己那頭蓬鬆的髮，為經常鑽牛角尖的人重新定義了他的喜歡，和他的愛，這些分別是什麼意思。

「我喜歡明明寂寞缺愛，但仍然兀自高傲美麗的Edwina；我喜歡在我說話時，目不轉睛地注視著我的雙眼的Eddy。而我愛你，愛你和我心有靈犀，愛你為了安全地愛我而成為Edwina。我知道無論我說什麼你都願意跟隨，也清楚你有多麼喜歡我在台上演奏的模樣，即使只是一起喝杯咖啡，都能看得出你有多快樂，這些各種不同的你，都是我生命中最好的遇見。」

他一口氣將心裡的話投向兩人交纏的身軀，像條蠶絲被輕柔溫暖地蓋著彼此。

他總是拿Eddy沒輒，看見他、在他身旁便會令他的心不聽使喚，甚至因為Eddy的存在而焦慮。

但他依舊喜歡帶著他到處玩樂，因為他知道，就算他衝進人群交際、飲酒，而Eddy總會在那裡，在一旁的沙發或牆角，替他守著身旁的位置。

看著又開始紅了眼眶卻抿唇不出聲的Eddy，他的心軟得不可思議，他親了親眼前的亂髮，然後緩緩地退出自己疲軟的性器，從Eddy的書桌拿了衛生紙來幫他稍微擦拭，潔白的衛生紙上混著精液與血絲，他眉頭皺得死緊，大概擦了一下自己也沾上一點血液的陰莖，就到浴室弄了一條溫熱的毛巾來，謹慎小心地為Eddy擦乾淨腿間的狼藉。

「Eddy，我抱你去浴室清理好嗎？你裡面含著我的精液不太舒服吧？待會還要幫你擦藥，洗一下比較好。」

他裸身對雙腿被他推成ㄇ字檢視的人說著，完全不覺得自己說出口的話有多麼令人害羞，一臉認真地扳著不扳開就會遮住傷處的豐盈臀瓣。

這下Eddy好不容易恢復正常的膚色又紅了一片，從胸口到脖子，從原本就紅著的眼到臉頰與耳朵，他移開視線，只能默默點頭。

他使力抱起腳傷未癒而無法走路的Eddy，這個曾經追在他身後瘦瘦小小的男孩，已經長為成熟的身子了；較自己高上一些的身高，他手托著的飽滿豐臀，額上發紅的痤瘡，腹部上濃密延伸的毛髮，都是對方即將青黃轉紅般熟透的徵兆，他已經無法像初識的那年一樣，輕鬆地將人背在背上玩鬧了。

進到浴室時，他身上已經佈滿一層薄汗，調好水溫後他便扶著Eddy一同坐進浴缸，為他揉著腰，就著殘留在甬道裡的體液伸入一指，仔細地勾出裡頭的白濁液體。

他像在練琴那樣認真，手指在那個被他弄得如新綻花朵般的腸徑中，有條理地一下又一下掏挖，直到確認再也掏不出東西了才停手。

而Eddy早已因為清理過程的刺激而攀在浴缸邊緣，像條離水的魚張口喘氣，他吻了下那人瘦削的背脊，抽出手指放入張著的嘴讓Eddy吸吮，掬起一捧水淋在他身上，溫情地安撫他。

他讓Eddy坐在浴缸邊，手指爬梳過自己因為水氣而貼在額上的瀏海，往後的濕髮像梳了油頭一樣，露出了他整張臉龐，然後旋即消失在Eddy下腹間濃密的毛髮叢裡，陰莖初次體驗到被口腔裹住的人，很快就喘著氣呻吟出聲，射在他的嘴裡。

然後他們含著充滿性事氣味的液體在兩人的唇舌間遞送，他感覺得到Eddy的自我防衛意識逐漸鬆懈，就在他不停使他牢記這一日的過程中。

他沒有應Eddy露出像Edwina的那種眼神邀約而再次進入，他只是將人扶到房裡，再穿上四角褲自己熟門熟路地到客廳的醫藥箱找來了擦傷軟膏，以棉棒輕輕地為Eddy上藥。

當他換好凌亂溽濕的床單，和沉默的Eddy躺在同一個起了毛球的枕頭上，他才開口。

「Eddy，無論剛才我們做了什麼，無論你是Edwina還是你自己，我們永遠都會是彼此最好的朋友，對嗎？」

他很快就從那個表情裡看出Eddy以為自己打算撇清關係，於是便拉起對方的手十指緊扣，再說得更清楚一點。

「我們交往，和所有的情侶一樣，但即使有一天任何一方厭倦了這樣的關係，我們依然是Brett and Eddy，這一件事不會改變，好嗎？」

即便沒有披著Edwina的外殼，Eddy仍然換了一個神情，以Edwina的眼睛看他，然後以Eddy的嗓音回話。

「一直在一起嗎？就算有時候是Edwina也沒關係？」

他牽著Eddy的手，像過去玩得太晚留宿時，手牽著手並排在床上聊天那樣，他的拇指在他掌心畫圈，畫著畫著畫成了一顆心。

「能在討厭的數學補習班遇到你，接著在青年樂團再見到你，是我活到目前為止最感激的事情，因為是你，所以更加感激。對我來說，我不在乎你的外貌有什麼改變，裡面的那個你沒有變過就沒問題。」

他轉頭看著那雙水亮晶瑩的眼睛，臉上掛著寵溺的微笑，想了一下就從床底下撈起剛剛亂丟還沒收拾的洋裝和假髮，然後不管Eddy寫滿整張臉的問號，逕自扶起他，幫他穿戴整齊，還以手指稍微梳順了那頭金髮。

在擁有Edwina外貌的Eddy面前，他將剛才說過的話再說了一次，然後拿出手機開了自拍鏡頭，讓Eddy好好看著手機螢幕上的Edwina。

「Edwina，妳和Eddy都是我想好好珍惜的人，或許妳會說我貪心，但不論是你們之中的哪一個，都是我著迷且喜愛的，能讓我像愛Eddy這傢伙一樣愛妳嗎？」

他沒有得到回答，但手機螢幕裡映照出的女子，雙頰紅撲撲的，眼尾像要滴出米粒珍珠，正主動地將柔軟的舌滑進男人的口中，和另一只舌頭糾纏不清，索取著她想得到的一切。

他想，這大概是她獨一無二的傲嬌表達方式吧，於是便放開了手機，摟著Edwina再次倒回那個有著一顆顆小小毛球的枕頭上。

被遺留在床邊一角的手機上，螢幕暗下的前一秒，無人看見的畫面中，留下了白洋裝金髮女孩和她的竹馬男友擁吻的照片，保留在剎那變黑的螢幕裡。


	6. Take a break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 給舒舒的生日禮物，  
> 那個很適合泳裝的Edwina。

她難得如此害羞。

純白的連身泳裝裹著她的身體，削肩的設計、挖至腰窩底下才有布料再次出現的背部、胸前中央的網紗，全都使她坐立難安。

她在腰間圍上了一件綁帶的單片泳裙遮掩了自己不同於人的部位，但仍為自己不大的胸、略寬的肩感到侷促。

Brett牽起她的手，在她裸露出來的蝴蝶骨吻了一口，領著她踩下泳池階梯。

鬆鬆地盤成一個花髻的金髮落在腦後，她再次伸手碰了碰髮際，確認一切完美才又放下。

尖細沙啞的嗓音小小聲地撒著嬌，她捏住男人白蒼蒼的上手臂，整個人靠在他的身上。

「Brett……我的頭髮還好嗎？」

眼下含青的男人勾著女伴最近長了點肉的腰，再一次地偷了個香才又開口。

「很美，妳真的很美，這個泳池裡只有妳讓我移不開眼。我們很久沒有約會了，難得可以在泳池裡和妳一起，別擔心妳擔心的一切，來看看底下的夜景吧，喜歡嗎？」

Brett將人帶著往無邊際泳池的邊緣慢慢走去，指節分明的手掌在水中撫摸著Edwina的下背，試圖讓緊繃的伴侶將注意力轉移到眼前的百萬夜景。

自從他們的粉絲變多之後，Edwina已經很久沒有在拍片以外的時候出現了。

Eddy會怕，他總是煩憂著太多事情，他說，她偶爾穿下小裙子、時不時出來拉拉琴也就很快樂了。

Edwina沒想過要害怕，她總是笑著往前看，她說，他和你快樂就好，你們看上去很好。

她在他的身體裡望著他們努力的模樣，她很幸福，知道在Brett的身邊，Eddy過得很開心，這使她滿足。

直到Brett病了，她才再度頻繁地回到Eddy的生活之中。

她擁抱不知所措的Eddy，那個在她面前一直像個孩子的人習慣了Brett的照顧，如今獨力擔起團隊的營運責任，那麼地賣力、那樣地逞強。

往返醫院、自己採買、獨飲獨食，以及一個人面對寒暄，這樣的改變對他來說無可避免，突然的變遷讓人恐慌，卻又不可遁逃。

她在夜裡靜靜陪伴，泡一個暖暖的澡，一杯洋甘菊茶，在這之後便是Edwina的時間，她照顧著Eddy，就像多年以前疼惜青澀少年那樣。

始終牽掛。

Brett狀況好轉了些，領了一袋袋的藥丸，他們在回家的Grab上沒怎麼說話，只有一隻蜜色的手疊在另一隻淨白手上，還有Eddy稀罕般的視線，一路沒有移開。

回到家的第一個擁抱和窗外的天氣一樣複雜，午後雷陣雨碩大的雨聲蓋過了屋內漸漸變大的啜泣聲。

溫熱的毛巾捂著哭過的一張臉，Brett端來一杯冒著煙的洋甘菊茶，看著哭完一場的人小口小口咽下淡色茶湯。

「你要好好的，他很擔心你。」

「我知道，謝謝妳幫我陪著他。」

「他已經宣佈暫時休息的消息了，你們都別太逞強。」

「妳呢？」

「我無妨，你們好好照顧自己就好了。」

Brett在被Eddy要求多休息的這些日子裡，總是想起Eddy潰堤時出面收拾的Edwina。

他估量著自己的身體狀況，暗自規劃了小小的渡假。

「疫情期間沒什麼房客，消費又高，不會有粉絲在那裡的，陪我去渡假吧。」

他用這樣的理由說服Eddy和自己住進高級酒店一天一夜，在下午充滿草藥香氣的按摩護理療程後，他們窩回房裡的浴室有節制地碰觸彼此。

在兩人饜足以後，Brett執著刮鬍刀貼著Eddy的腿慢慢刮除泡沫與毛髮，他為Edwina裝扮，看著她有些驕傲的眉眼，在她挑眉正要開口說什麼時，先發制人地在鎖骨上印下一朵花。

「我也想和妳看看這個城市。」

Brett說著，替她扣好頸後的扣環，食指順著背脊中線滑下拉順腰間的布料，他親自替Edwina選的泳裝穿在小麥色的肌膚上相當出色。

Edwina睨一眼鏡子便漾出酒窩，努力將一頭亂髮盤好，才套上沾滿Brett氣味的軍綠色外套和男人牽著手走出房間。

他們靠在高空中的泳池畔，晚上的泳池沒什麼人，大片夜景璀璨得不像話，摟在一起的身體隨著水面搖曳，在夜裡、遠方的燈光中，他們相吻，水下的腿勾著彼此。

Edwina將臉靠在Brett的肩上，在夜色中，他們看了好久海面上移動的船隻、遍地的光點，和彼此的臉。

好久、好久。

「謝謝妳。」

陪著衝過頭的我們，謝謝妳。


End file.
